


graduating

by anoneesan



Series: use your words [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneesan/pseuds/anoneesan
Summary: It was graduation day and Oikawa could not fucking find Iwaizumi.





	graduating

**Author's Note:**

> An epilogue to [dividing lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439904)! It's short but just a segue to Part 2. I hope you like it!
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr [@anoneesan](https://anoneesan.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> No accompanying art this time but more by [@laifis](https://laifis.tumblr.com/) in Part 2!
> 
> And, last but never least, beta'd by the wonderful [@seijohstardust](https://seijohstardust.tumblr.com/)!

It was graduation day and Oikawa could not fucking find Iwaizumi, which was annoying now that things were dying down and he was kind of ready to leave.

School seemed to fly by even faster once the air was cleared between them. It was like some kind of daze: lazing on the rooftop with Hajime and usually Makki and Mattsun during lunch, teaching their juniors everything they possibly could, packing the necessities of their move.

They had had the typical graduation ceremony; Oikawa had won an award for Best Setter again, not that it was a huge surprise. He had seen Hajime grin a little at the genuine smile on his face and it had kind of taken him back to middle school.

After they’d received their diplomas and all pomp and circumstance, everyone from the volleyball club had convened in the clubroom, surprising the 3rd years as they gathered the remaining things from their lockers. Fortunately, they had been all cried out from the emotional turmoil they’d been put through after losing to Karasuno during Spring High, which made for more of a bittersweet departure. Some of the underclassmen had been a bit teary-eyed, but the third years had been serene, joking and laughing about high school memories.

Tooru noticed Hajime had seemed a bit more quiet than usual, distracted; but maybe he had been also reminiscing in his own way. He knew Hajime better than anyone in the world, but he hadn’t been able to pin the look on Hajime’s face with any other look he’d ever seen before.

Tooru had wanted to talk to him, make sure his best friend was okay, but he’d lost track of Hajime shortly after the rounds of boyish punching and noogies and teasing, walking with Makki and Mattsun. They were headed back out towards the school gates as Oikawa looked around with a slight pout.

“We’ll come over for the big party at your place a little later.” Matsukawa told him, “Hanamaki-san has my folks over and they want to dote on their favourite sons.”

“Correction: Son. And that would be me. Your mom loves me more than you.” Hanamaki said, poking Mattsun in the rib with his diploma.

“You’re probably right,” Matsukawa was distracted by the sound of squealing and sobbing, looking up, “Oh, looks like your fanclub has shown up to beg you to take them with you, Captain.”

Tooru sighed, “I’ll see you both later at my house. I should at least thank them for their support.” Hanamaki and Matsukawa nodded, both patting his shoulders and chuckling as they left.

Tooru walked over to the group and plastered a smile on his face as he nodded mindlessly at something a young girl was saying. His mind easily glossed over her, thinking how he would not be seeing these people every day anymore. He was going to be with Iwa-chan almost constantly. He was eager to start this as soon as fucking possible. As if on cue, his phone chirped from his pocket.

‘ _come meet me behind the gym._ ’

Tooru pouted; there were people at his house, Hajime’s mother included, and they were expected to be there, obviously. He shoved his phone down in his pocket and made his way off, taking a few roundabout ways to avoid some of the fans still mourning his departure. He didn’t have to pay attention where he was going, his feet on autopilot as he wondered why he was being forced to walk all this way.

Hajime was leaning against the wall outside the back of the gymnasium, though he stood up a little straighter when Tooru walked up like he was… nervous? Since when was he nervous about anything between them? Exasperated, sure. Mad, hell yeah.

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru whined, “We have family waiting for us...” He grumbled, looking him over, “What is it? You look like you’re gonna hurl...”

Hajime felt like he might if he were honest; it felt like he’d done hours of suicide runs, his stomach all mixed up, his chest a little tight, “Shut up. Here.” He passed Tooru an envelope, quickly looking away.

Tooru glanced down at the envelope and back at Hajime, “Eh? What’s this?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“A confession letter.”

“A- Ehhh? I’m leaving, why would I be getting more confession letters?” Tooru pouted, he’d received them in bulk before he announced he was moving to Tokyo for college.

“Just read it, jackass...” Hajime grumbled. He’d delivered so many of these damn things to Oikawa that he thought he could at least take this one without so many damn questions.

“Right now?” Tooru looked so confused, tilting his head a little. Hajime sighed in exasperation. “Okay, Okay, Iwa-chan, calm down.”

Hajime couldn’t help but hold his breath as Oikawa took the letter and turned it over in his hands. Tooru didn’t seem to stare too hard at his name scribbled on the front of the envelope, humming a bit under his breath as he tugged it open.

His fingers pulled the slightly crumpled paper out of the envelope; it looked like it had been considered for disposal. He glanced at Hajime before he looked over the plain, lined paper, finding him impassive, if a bit tense, and staring at the ground. He unfolded the paper and smoothed it a bit, his heart stopping at the greeting.

‘ _Oikawa,_

_Since I’ve known you forever, I’m not gonna write some sappy shit about getting to know you; I’ve spent my whole damn life getting to know you._

_But I don’t wanna stop. I like knowing you better than you know yourself. I like reading you like an open book._

_The only thing I can’t read is if you like me back._

_-Iwaizumi_ ’

Tooru read the short ( _confession_ ) letter a few times, his mouth opening and closing like some kind of goldfish as he struggled for words. He could feel his eyes were wet, though there wasn’t any sting behind them.

“Say something,” Hajime said in a dejected kind of voice, facing to the side, though the blush all over his face, neck, and ears was obvious. He looked prepared to be taunted or, worse, rejected.

“I-Iwa-...” Tooru began, but his voice was shaking awfully and he couldn’t seem to say anything beyond that. He felt like someone had snatched the ground from underneath him and he wasn’t sure if he was moving his legs or just falling.

Hajime turned towards him and looked up in time to catch Tooru’s embrace, he was squeezing him tightly with those long arms, “O-Oikawa...”

“Iwa-chan’s so dumb! Of course I like Iwa-chan!” Tooru mumbled, not-so-discreetly wiping his eyes on Hajime’s shirt.

“Yeah, but… Like-”

“I _love_ you!” Tooru blurted out, looking a bit embarrassed, but not letting that stop him. “But since Iwa-chan wrote me a proper confession letter,” he grinned against Hajime’s neck, “I’ll give you a proper answer: I’m happy to accept your feelings.”

Hajime blushed impossibly harder, “Shittykawa... ” He hugged Tooru back hard for a moment before gently resting his hands on the small of his back. “Don’t cry.”

Oikawa missed the tightness off the hug, locking his fingers behind Hajime’s neck as he leaned back, smiling at him and sniffing a little. Hajime was unable to look directly at him, but he kept an eye on Tooru from behind guarded eyes, his mouth crumpled in a weird shape as he tried to sort out all the feelings colliding in his chest.

Before Hajime could take it back or say it was a joke, Tooru leaned in, pulling him in for a brief peck on his lips. With the way Hajime stood up so straight and grabbed Oikawa tightly, a bystander would think he’d slipped him some tongue. Tooru pulled away slowly, blushing a little bit more, “Mean, Iwa-chan. You’re supposed to kiss me-”

Hajime pulled Oikawa back in, tilting his head to the right and kissing him a little deeper. His lips were parted just slightly and Tooru could feel the faintest bit of wet on his lower lip. He let his thoughts fade to idle musings, ‘ _lip balm? No way. So soft..._ ’ He was all too happy to let Hajime hold it there, parting his lips a minuscule amount to let out a soft sigh.

Tooru delighted in how flushed but happy and satisfied Hajime looked as he pulled back. “Is that better, then?” He asked, his voice husky and sweet and Oikawa wanted to kiss him again.

“Much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed and will tune in for Part 2!! Coming Soon!


End file.
